


give a little love

by alifeofourown



Category: One Direction (Band), X Factor RPF
Genre: M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Shotgunning, possible hints of threesomes?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-25
Updated: 2012-07-25
Packaged: 2017-11-10 17:03:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/468634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alifeofourown/pseuds/alifeofourown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is nothing more than a One Direction gets high and shotgunning occurs fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	give a little love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rubycrowned](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubycrowned/gifts).



                It’s a great feeling when they all end up piling onto the bus after their last show of the tour. Well, not a great feeling because the tour’s over, but a great feeling because they went out with a bang. The crowd was still screaming long after they left the stage and it was probably the best time of their lives.

                So when Zayn more or less insists that they all end up in the back of the bus and he locks the door everyone knows what’s coming next. “No,” Liam insists as he tries to slip around Zayn and get out because they all know that Liam will never, ever participate in their post-concert party but Zayn slips an arm around Liam’s waist and whispers words into his ear until Liam stops trying to get to the door and instead lets out a sigh of disapproval.

                “Alright boys,” Louis leads and Zayn passes him the bag of joints without a word. “Who’s ready to party?”

                The whooping sound from Niall is all that’s needed before they light up and start passing the joint around, each taking their hits and letting the smoke coat their lungs before they finally release it with various forms of relaxed sighs, except for Liam who decides to watch disapprovingly, his arms crossed over his chest as Zayn lets out a stream of smoke beside him.

                Niall hogs the joint and usually they bug him about it but the second that Louis exhaled his smoke Harry climbed on top of him and they’ve been making out since then. Zayn, on the other hand, has been more than satisfied with curling into Liam’s side and wrapping an arm around his waist to try and cheer him up. It doesn’t work and Zayn lets out a sigh as Liam starts his protesting again.

                “You guys really shouldn’t do this you know,” he explains, his tone hinting at condescending except they all know that Liam would never, ever intentionally use that tone with them. It’s just kind of how he speaks. “What if it’s laced with something and it goes wrong and you’re clawing your face off or you get ill or something worse happens. What if smoking it ruins your voice and you can’t sing and they kick us off the label and we can’t be One Direction anymore?”

                “Jesus, Li. We don’t smoke that often,” Niall says with a laugh and his eyes are glazed over, brighter and happier than they ever are and Zayn grins at that. Niall always gets so brilliantly happy when he’s high and it’s even better than when he’s drunk because he tells stories and you can actually understand him and laugh about them instead of wondering why his Irish accent gets so thick that no one can understand a word he’s saying. “You make it sound like we’re gonna die. We’re just having a bit of fun.”

                “A bit of fun that could get you killed if you screw it up,” Liam replies with a frown and Niall scoots forward to say something else but before he can Harry unattaches himself from Louis and steals the joint from Niall, earning a growling ‘hey that’s mine you arse.’

                “Li, relax,” Zayn mutters as he presses his face into Liam’s chest, breathing in the scent of Liam’s laundry detergent and soap and he kind of wants to get this scent turned into a spray so he can douse his whole flat in it and never forget how Liam smells like he sometimes does on their breaks.

                Harry holds the joint out towards Zayn with a terrible grin that makes Zayn absolutely sure that Harry’s got a plan up his sleeve so Zayn takes it and he actually lets out a slightly offended huff as Liam pulls away from him once the joint’s in his hand. “I don’t want that anywhere near me, Zayn. It’s bad. It’s really bad and it wouldn’t be illegal if it wasn’t bad.”

                “There’s loads of things that are illegal that aren’t necessarily bad,” Harry pipes up as he looks at Liam, Louis attached to his neck and sucking in a lovebite that he knows is going to get Paul’s attention in the morning but neither of them care. They’re going home for a week and the Sun and Sugarscape can make up all the rumours they want about who gave it to Harry. Right now’s one of the few times that Louis gets to mark Harry and he’s clearly taking full advantage of it. “Liam you ought to relax. Besides, it’s not like we’re at a party or going driving or something. It’s just us and we’re safe. Nothing bad’s gonna happen.”

                “That’s not true, Harry,” Liam replies and he raises an eyebrow as Harry shifts on Louis’s lap. “There’s still a lot that could happen. How do you know that’s not laced with something bad?”

                “Because we’ve got great friends who know how to get even better hookups,” Zayn replies as he finally lets out his smoke, looking at Liam. “You’ve really got to loosen up, Li.”

                Zayn glances over at Niall who’s lit up the other joint in the bag, hogging it until Louis steals it this time, pulling back from Harry to take in another hit before he grabs Harry and presses his lips hard against Harry’s, instantly being met with a parting of lips so that Louis can push the smoke into Harry’s lungs. Liam wrinkles his nose next to Zayn and Zayn actually bursts into laughter over it, giggling until Niall reaches across and shoves him so that he doesn’t burn a hole in his jeans with the joint that’s starting to slip from his fingertips.

                “See, this is why it’s bad,” Liam points out. “You’ve all lost control of yourself and if I weren’t here to watch you you’d all end up doing something that you’d regret.” Zayn sighs and he inhales the last bit of the joint before he stamps it out in the ashtray that he’s got there for his cigarettes, glad that he actually remembered to bring it back with him this time. “This is so bad for you guys. Would you just-“

                “Shut up, Liam,” Zayn breathes out before he pushes forward and kisses him, enjoying that he’s caught Liam open-mouthed because that just allows him to press what’s left of the smoke in his lungs into Liam’s mouth.

                Liam kind of flails beneath the hand that Zayn’s got pressed against  his chest, almost as if he’s torn between pushing Zayn away and having a full-blown freak out over the fact that Zayn is trying to get him high. When Zayn finally pulls back, Liam lets out loud, choking coughs and Niall frowns. “That’s not how you do it, Li. If you don’t keep it in then you don’t get high.”

                “I don’t _want_ to get high,” Liam replies and he turns to reprimand Zayn but before he can Zayn leans in and kisses him again, not even caring anymore about trying to get Liam to join them. He loves the feeling of Liam’s soft lips beneath his and Liam kind of whines when Zayn shifts and grabs the hair at the back of Liam’s neck, threading his fingers up through the soft locks until he’s got a tight enough hold that his fingernails are scraping against Liam’s skull.

                Somewhere behind him Niall grumbles out a complaint about being left out but Zayn barely even lets it register because he’s kissing Liam and Liam isn’t pushing him away and it’s kind of wonderful. He’s been working his way up to this for so long now, taking the light touches that traversed between them and turning them into more intense, more emotional touches, hoping that Liam would accept them and he had. He’d been accepting of the hugs, of the kisses on the cheek and even the occasional handholding so this, this is the ultimate success in Zayn’s eyes.

                When Zayn finally manages to pull back, something that’s very hard now that he knows just how wonderful kissing Liam actually is, he catches Harry grabbing Niall out of the corner of his eye, dragging him over and kissing him just to get him to shut up (or maybe to steal the smoke out of his mouth but Zayn will never know).

                Liam makes a noise that almost sounds like he wants more and Zayn’s more than happy to oblige but first he wants to do something that he’s been thinking out since the first time he laid eyes on Liam. It starts with a gentle, light kiss to Liam’s cheek before he trails them downwards, marking the expanse of Liam’s neck with his lips before he settles on Liam’s adam’s apple and sucks lightly, tentatively, just to see if it’s okay.

                The whine he gets from Liam is definitely encouraging so Zayn continues, sucking harder until Liam’s fingernails dig into the back of Zayn’s neck as they try to find hair long enough to hold on to, or maybe to slip under the collar of his shirt and claw at Zayn’s skin. He’s not really sure either way, but he’s enjoying it.

                Zayn’s pretty sure that he’s hearing the start of some sort of bizarre threesome happening behind him but he’s more focused on the way that Liam’s breaths have turned shallower and the fact that he’s actually _clinging_ to Zayn’s shoulders. Zayn bites lightly and Liam shifts his hand down to Zayn’s side where he tugs him closer, his eyes falling shut as his fingers nestle into Zayn’s ribs.

                And Zayn grins as he pulls back and stares at Liam, thinking that this is probably the best night he’s ever had, so thank fuck for whoever invented marijuana because without it he probably wouldn’t have gotten the courage to try and shotgun with Liam and then where would he be?

                _Definitely not here_ , Zayn thinks as he leans back in, a smirk on his lips as he sinks his teeth into Liam’s skin. _Here is great_.

                And now that he’s here, Zayn’s never looking back.


End file.
